


Young Justice Headcanons

by bludraven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Nightmares, Sassy, Separations, Sexy, Shyness, Sickfic, Smutty, Thanksgiving, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: ngl it's almost all Jaime hcs. Welp! He deserves it.





	1. Jaime Reyes w/ a touch starved but shy s/o

**Author's Note:**

> slightly smutty.  
> send me more hc ideas you'd like me to write!

• s/o staring at him when they think he's not looking  
• s/o saying his name in a different  _m̶o̶a̶n̶_ tone  
them both awkwardly trying to sneak touches during the day  
• s/o purposely standing really close while in from of him  
• Jaime blushing profusely while trying (and failing) to look like he didn't notice  
  •  _flustered Spanish mumbling_  
_•_ s/o biting their lip and not making eye contact whenever he's in his Blue Beetle suit  
• " _Jaime_... could I talk to you about something real quick?"  
• pouncing on him in the nearest closet  
• s/o hugging him for minutes on end after a dangerous mission  
• quietly running his fingers through s/o hair when their alone in the common area  
• Bart making fun of the two of them for being so awkward around each other  
  • "Oh, excuse me."  
  • "No, I'm sorry, go ahead."  
  • "Get a room you two!"  
• s/o casually whispering in his ear  
  • "I think he's got a point."  
  • Jaime choking and staring wide eyed at s/o  
• The scarab constantly advising him to either  _"copulate or kill"_  s/o so Jaime can focus  
• him knowing they've got it bad when s/o calls him Reyes


	2. Jaime Reyes w/ a s/o who dances well

  * accidentally found out when s/o started grooving to a song at one of the team's beach barbecues
  * intense staring and blushing
  * "I didn't know you could dance."
  * "I told you I kinda knew how to."
  * " _That's_  not kinda!"
  * wants you to continue but is slightly jealous of the other guys looking
  * _don't think dirty thoughts Jaime_
  * ~~casually~~  switching the music to reggaeton
  * slave to the booty
  * purposely putting on s/o's favorite songs so they'd start up
  * doesn't notice he's been biting his bottom lip until s/o teases him about it
  * lives for s/o's lap dances
  * won't touch s/o until he's absolutely strung out and can't hold back anymore
  * more intense blushing
  * "don't dance like that when you go to my cousin's  _quinceañera._ " _  
_
  * "I'm serious... my mom's gonna be there."
  * kinda knows how to follow along certain dances
  * 100% wants to teach s/o how to dance bachata  ~~even if he hardly knows himself~~
  * will either get super romantic and starstruck or super horny there's no in between




	3. how the young justice boys would react to their s/o watching them workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not all the boys obvs just my faves)

Dick: pretends not to notice at first, making sure to do really clean looking repetitions, before turning around and shooting their s/o a smirk and asking them if they’re enjoying the view.

Connor: would keep doing the repetitions despite having acknowledged their s/o but when they just keep watching him he’d sort of stop and ask if they needed to talk or something. would be confused when they responded no and for him to continue but would do it nonetheless.

Garfield: rare occasion for BB but when he does workout he makes sure to do it in front of his s/o. lots of flexes and uh… “manly” noises ??? will turn around to s/o with a dorky smile after each repetition. bonus points if they play along and catcall him.

Jaime: suuuuper embarrassed. will definitely want to stop despite his s/o telling him he can go on. will hesitantly continue but lose his form completely. could possible hurt himself because he can’t concentrate bc oh god their staring at his body and now he’s getting unclean thoughts.

Bart: more of a jogger than a gym buff obvs. smiles at his s/o as soon as he sees them though it takes him a minute because he was so focused on his laps. will make up little games or challenges that involve his s/o, like a kiss for every 15 laps or something like that.

Tim: gladly lets his s/o hang around and even attempts to further entertain them by explaining the moves he’s doing. might get carried away and try to teach them. ends up getting distracted to the point where he’s not really even working out anymore.


	4. the young justice boys reacting to a sassy s/o

Dick: would instantly spark up bc hell yeah he’s finally got someone on par to his stupid little one liners and the chemistry is just perfect. team would constantly be telling them to get a room.

Connor: is legit shocked the first time he gets a sharp-tongued reply to the point where he just stands there reeling back for a minute. will get a little pouty afterwards until his s/o realizes and convinces him it’s nothing personal.

Garfield: laughs when his s/o is being sassy to others but will complain when it’s with him. tries being sassy back but can’t compare. will probably just end up giving them puppy dog eyes as a white flag.

Jaime: is always left speechless. lowkey finds it really sexy. his s/o goes easy on the comebacks with him because the poor boy literally has no means of defending himself, like he’ll sometimes try to play along but just becomes a stuttering mess or says something so corny he just makes them laugh instead.

Bart: battle between big guns. will not hesitate to throw a snarky jab right back to his s/o and will not quit if they keep it going. sometimes gets out of hand and ends up as an actual argument but they’ll make up pretty quickly afterwards. pray that you’re not on the receiving end when these two tag team.

Tim: will laugh it off, shrug, smirk, tbh he doesn’t really mind. as a matter of fact he may even entice his s/o into being sassy just to get a reaction. would also be the only one who actually knows how to get them to settle down.


	5. the young justice boys reacting to accidentally brushing against their s/o’s (who they have a crush on) hand for the first time

Dick: would just casually smile at them but make no attempt to move away bc honestly he doesn’t think it’s all that embarrassing.

Connor: immediately jolts back and mumbles a sorry. his heart is beating a mile a minute but he has the same scowl on, though now he won’t look them in the eye and makes it a point to stand two steps away from them at all times.

Garfield: is pleasantly surprised. will move his hand away while chuckling and awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck. definitely blushes. will try to “accidentally” touch them again.

Jaime: goes red as a tomato in 2.5 seconds. sorry sorry sorry. legit can’t believe that just happened. keeps sneaking glances at them to try and figure out if they liked it too.

Bart: would get soooooo happy. probably wouldn’t hesitate to just full on intertwine his fingers in theirs and half joke that their a couple now.

Tim: pretends he didn’t notice but won’t move until they do. will go on like nothing happened but the moment they turn around he’ll clutch onto his wrist and stare at his hand like its just been blessed.


	6. the young justice boys reacting to their s/o being sick

Dick: gets worried but doesn’t show it. will try to make them as comfortable as possible, like he’s got an assortment of blankets and pillows, 12 different Disney movies, the medicine and multiple bottles of water on the nightstand so his s/o doesn’t have to move too much, the works. sticks around them even though they told him not to so he doesn’t get sick too. watches them fall asleep in his arms.

Connor: lowkey freaks out. will ask his s/o if they’re ok every other minute. s/o will actually have to guide him on what do to for them and ends up having to order him to go out with wolf or something to calm down. when he comes back he’s much better and vows to do everything he’s told to help his s/o get better. won’t sleep with them bc his s/o told him not to and even though he knows he can’t get sick that easily he listens but still keeps poking his head in the room every time he hears them cough.

Garfield: gets sooooo worried. brings in like every known medicine to try and help. offers to do things like play with his s/o’s hair or give them a massage. somewhere along the way realizes he’s probably being too loud and settles down to just hug them to sleep.

Jaime: surprisingly good at handling the situation. will make his s/o some tea and go out to buy some medicine. comes back with like 3 different pills and syrups and a family recipe he asked him mom for. will let his s/o rest but will sleep in a chair besides them and wake up every time they stir even a little.

Bart: immediately drags his s/o into bed. will check their temperature every hour or so. snuggles them while telling them stories or attempting to sing to them. would probably get them to smile or laugh a little. ends up getting sick himself afterwards.

Tim: he’s so prepared it’s not even funny. he knows exactly what medicine his s/o needs and is already busting out the heating pads. has specific orders for them to shower, then climb into bed as he makes them some soup. keeps making jokes about how he’s not sure his s/o will make it after they start getting a little better.


	7. the young justice boys reacting to their s/o being easily jealous

Dick: secretly likes it. will act all cool about it, telling his s/o to not worry but will also purposely do things to get a reaction out of them. balances it out by also being extra affectionate to his s/o in front of the people their jealous of him about.

Connor: doesn’t even realize their jealous until they say something straightforward about it. will start tiptoeing around eggshells afterwards but eventually forgets and make them twice as jealous. ends up arguing with them in front of the team but will take his s/o aside to talk and kiss it out.

Garfield: will milk the situation as much as he can! but like in a way that his s/o knows he’s just enticing them (but even so they can’t control it). unknowingly builds up so much sexual tension they end up in a heated makeout session. will spend the next week telling his s/o he loves them and that he‘s theirs, etc.

Jaime: panics. reassures them like 10000 times that they’re the only one for him. latches onto his s/o whenever in the presence of the person their jealous of him about. actually makes his s/o feel kinda bad for having gotten jealous and apologizes to him to which he immediately accepts.

Bart: literally won’t believe that his s/o is actually jealous of him. makes a joke out of the whole situation. will probably go up to the person his s/o was jealous of him with and mention it in front of everyone while making it clear that’d never happen because he’s head over heels for his s/o, making them both extremely embarrassed and extremely happy.

Tim: doesn’t know how to react when he first notices. acts like he hasn’t figured it out hoping the whole thing will just blow over. if his s/o starts getting really upset he’ll try subtle things like asking them their opinion during conversations to show he’s paying attention to them, holding their hand out of nowhere or “accidentally” calling them a pet name in front of the person their jealous of him about.


	8. the young justice boys missing their s/o would include

Dick: sends his s/o good morning and good night texts religiously. sends them random pictures of himself during the day. will make it a point to call at night and talk about their day. showers them in kisses when he sees them again.

Connor: doesn’t talk about it at all. takes it out on other people. dreams about them every night. will try to act like he’s not shaken up by the distance whenever his s/o calls but won’t want to hang up and whispers he loves them before he finally does.

Garfield: calls them whenever he can. whines about not being with them. makes like 10000 plans for when they see each other again. tries to do anything he can to get back to them sooner.

Jaime: tries not to mention it much for fear of coming off as clingy. texts scarcely through the day. will lose all focus if he hears his s/o’s name. chokes up and almost cries when they call. will kiss them passionately when they meet up again and won’t let them out of his death grip.

Bart: will only be apart from his s/o if he absolutely has to. jokes about not missing them at all but actually can’t wait to be back to them. will probably run to them (literally) if the distance isn’t too far bc he couldn’t handle being away for so long. gets them a gift when he finally gets back for good.

Tim: won’t say he misses his s/o until they do first. guilt trips himself about leaving them. sends memes instead of actually taking about how much he’s being affected by the distance. will act like nothing happened when they see each other again but after settling back in with them will hold them close and whisper how he never wants to be apart from them again.


	9. the young justice boys spending thanksgiving with their s/o would include

Dick: would probably sit down with his s/o a day before to explain how things work at Wayne manor. semi formal dress. gives the thanksgiving speech to avoid making it awkward for anyone else (especially Bruce). gives his s/o a tour of the house after dinner. drives them home afterwards and thanks them for being a part of their family dinner.

Connor: gets extremely sensitive about not having a “real family” to celebrate with. tries to ignore the whole thing. ends up letting his s/o convince him to do a friendsgiving. enjoys himself a lot more than he thought he would. later when their alone he does a whole spiel about how grateful he is to have his s/o.

Garfield: super excited to spend the day with his s/o. helps with the cooking and will thank his s/o for choosing vegetarian options. eats so much its borderline scary. will watch a movie or something after dinner while snuggling. tells them about how his thanksgivings with his mother used to be and holds them tight telling them he hopes they spend many more together.

Jaime: anxious about his s/o spending the day with his family. begs his family to not purposely try to make his s/o awkward. helps set the table. has to endure more of his aunts embarrassing stories about when he was a kid. secretly swoons if his s/o gets along with Milagro. washes the dishes with his s/o after dinner.

Bart: surprisingly doesn’t like celebrating thanksgiving. he’s experienced what it’s like to be colonized first hand so he makes it a point to remind his s/o what the holiday is really about. nonetheless he’ll love having a feast laid out and will try not to spoil the mood with his arsenal of salty jokes. will probably opt for a friendsgiving as well and go out for a walk around the block after dinner. shows his more vulnerable side by telling his s/o that he doesn’t need a day to remind him to be thankful for all that he’s got.

Tim: would take his s/o to Wayne manor hoping they don’t embarrass him in front of Bruce. tries his best to keep from touchy family subjects but also doesn’t do much to start up a conversation. after dinner he’d end up talking to Bruce about batfam stuff and lose track of his s/o. finds them bored out of their mind probably helping Alfred with the dishes or something. tries to make up for it by taking them on a joy ride (which will definitely get him in trouble later).


	10. the young justice boy reacting to their s/o getting a nightmare

Dick: will ask his s/o if they want to talk about it. if they do he’ll patiently listen while holding their hand the whole time and if they don’t he’ll just pull them in close and pet their head while telling them that he’s there for them no matter what.

Connor: is at a loss but will try his best to comfort his s/o by caressing their face and asking what’s wrong. if they decide to tell he’ll listen intently and promise them that he’d never let anything happen to them (and absolutely mean it). will get super worried and restless if they don’t want to talk about it and probably won’t be able to go back to sleep afterwards.

Garfield: wakes up in a flurry alongside them. clutches onto his s/o immediately, kisses their cheek and rubs their shoulders and back while telling them he’s there and that they’re safe. will offer to make his s/o a cup of tea or hot chocolate instead of trying to get them back to sleep right away. won’t really know how to ask about the nightmare but hopes his s/o will tell him when their ready.

Jaime: is prone to nightmares as well so he knows as soon as he feels his s/o jolt up from the bed. will calmly turn to them and ask if they’re ok. if they want to talk about it he’ll look them deep in the eyes the whole time to make sure they know he’s listening and that he cares and gives them some deep insight on how to deal with those feelings of fear or insecurity. if they don’t, he’ll just lay back down facing them while holding holding hands and only fall back to sleep after they do.

Bart: gets really worried and does all he can to comfort his s/o. will wrap his arms around them and scoop them up in his lap as he tells them everything will be ok. keeps their head near his chest while they tell him their nightmare bc he wants them to hear his heartbeat and know their not alone. if they don’t want to talk about it he’ll immediately assure them it’s ok and kiss them slow and soft. won’t let his s/o out of his arms and ends up going back to sleep all bundled up together.

Tim: will also know it’s a nightmare right away. he was probably up before his s/o woke up anyway so he’s ready to hear them out. will give them space while they talk but after they’re done he’ll take their hand and pull them close to him and kiss their cheek while telling them that he knows their strong and they’re capable of taking on anything their put up against and that he’ll be there whenever they need him. if they don’t want to talk about it he’ll also just coax them over to him and probably just have them sit in his lap while he investigates something for the team on the computer.


End file.
